


Winter(s)

by angelboygabriel



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Christmas Themes, Domesticity, Fluff, M/M, established relationships - Freeform, home for the holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: Dick and Lewis visit the Winters home for Christmas.





	Winter(s)

**Author's Note:**

> posting this while it's still Christmas here in the states! happy holidays, all!
> 
> Based purely on the HBO portrayals.

 

(Lewis loved Dick's parents' house.)

(It was a two story, painted a crisp white with a big wraparound porch and lawn that Dick and Lew would laze around on during the summer. Edith and Richard Sr. were caring, intelligent people and loved Lewis like their own in the way his distant parents hadn't. When Dick had announced they were engaged, they were ecstatic and had insisted they spend Christmas with them, to which the couple happily obliged.)

 

 

"Why is it so fucking cold in Pennsylvania?" Nixon grumbled as Dick just laughed and rang the doorbell to his parent's house.

The door swung open and Edith Winters stood in the doorway, a warm smile filling her soft features. "Ah, now my Christmas is merry! Richard! Lewis!" she said excitedly, and pulled her son into a hug. Dick bent over and rubbed her back with a chuckle.

"Hi, mom! Merry Christmas." he said as he squeezed her once more before letting go. Mrs. Winters drew Lewis into her arms next, and he gratefully hugged her back.

"It's great to see you, Mrs. Winters." he said earnestly and she patted his arm.

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's Edith. You're my future son in law! You don't need formalities." she chided him. "Now come inside. You two are gonna freeze!" she added as she stepped to the side and they walked in.

They hung their coats side by side and Edith grabbed their bags to bring to Dick's old room as they unlaced their boots.

"Hey, dad!" Dick said brightly as they stepped into the kitchen and his father beamed.

"It's good to see you, son." he chuckled as they clapped each other on the back.

"Lewis." he greeted with a knowing grin, and they shook hands. Edith bustled back into the kitchen and put her hand on Nixon's back.

"Sit down, boys. Dinner is almost ready." she said, and they all took a seat. Lewis caught whiff of the scent of something delicious and elbowed Dick.

"That smells damn good." he whispered under his breath and Dick nodded.

Edith opened the oven and took out several pans, setting them on the table. Ham, potatoes, stuffing, collard greens, and cranberry sauce were all spread across the table and everyone's mouth watered.

"I take it back. I'm not sorry we got in late, because there's no waiting for this feast." Lewis said and Edith laughed.

"It always tastes just as good as it looks." Dick assured him and Lewis made to grab for some food, but Edith smacked his hand.

"We're saying grace!" she reprimanded and Lewis obediently retracted his hand as Dick snickered. They all grabbed hands and bowed their heads as Richard began to pray over the meal.

"Dear God, we thank you for this meal today and so many other things. We thank you for my angelic wife, Edith, our amazing son, and his wonderful husband to be. We thank you for the blessings you've given us this year, and for the miracle of Your son. In the name of the father, son, and Holy Spirit, we pray. Amen." Richard concluded.

"Amen." everyone else echoed.

" _Now_ you can eat." Richard said good naturedly.

Nixon eagerly plated himself with a serving of everything, and Edith preened as her husband and son did the same. They are in silence for a moment, before Dick cleared his throat and stood up to grab drinks from the fridge.

"Beer okay with everyone?" he asked, and no one objected. He passed them around and sat back down.

"So, mom. We were thinking about getting married in June." Dick said. Lewis forced a smile.

"No beating around the bush, I guess." he added and Richard Sr. nodded.

"Well, I think June is a wonderful time to get married. Have you started planning anything yet?" she asked, and the couple both nodded.

"I'm in charge of picking the menu and venue, and Dick is doing the theme and guest list, because Christ knows I'd forget someone." Lewis said.

"Well, tell us about it. What are your preliminary plans, and how big do you think it's gonna be?" Richard Sr. inquired.

"I think it's gonna have to be fairly big- we're inviting all our friends. I'm asking Carwood to be my best man, and Lewis is asking Harry. We were thinking of having the wedding color be forest green, and maybe holding it here on the estate if that was okay with you guys." Dick said and Edith clasped her hands.

"Oh honey, of course that's okay! We would be thrilled, wouldn't we, Richard?" Edith said pointedly.

"You boys have a really big friend group." he noted.

"I _said_ , wouldn't we, Richard?" Edith said a bit more pointedly, and Lewis had to hide his smile.

"Of course. If most of them are staying in hotels." Richard Sr. quickly amended.

Dick and Lewis exchanged a look.

"Honestly, I think if some of the guys couldn't find lodging, they'd camp in the yard." Lewis chuckled.

"Please, do not give Luz and Perconte that idea." Dick laughed.

Richard steepled his fingers and looked between them. "Now, which ones are Luz and Perconte?" he asked.

"The crazy Portuguese and his Italian buddy. Specifically, the short Italian." Nixon supplied helpfully and Dick had a hard time covering up his smirk.

"We should make an illustrated guide to all the guys." Dick mused and Edith gave him a humorous look.

"I can't say that wouldn't be helpful." she added.

The rest of dinner was spent with Dick and Lewis telling bad stories about their friends ("No, mom, believe me. David isn't nearly as innocent as you'd think." "He's not lying, Edith, he does some... _things_ with Liebgott." "Boys!") and discussing the impending wedding.

Eventually, Dick and Lewis cleaned up the table and bode Mr. and Mrs. Winters goodnight before heading up to Dick's old bedroom.

"I'm glad you're here for the holidays." Dick said after stripping his shirt and pants off and sliding into bed. Nix pulled on his pajama pants before joining him under the covers, the two lying on their sides so they could see each other.

"I'm glad we're home for the holidays." Lewis corrected, and Dick smiled as they shared a lingering goodnight kiss.

 

 


End file.
